battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry Blackburn
Staff Sergeant Henry "Black" Blackburn is a character in Battlefield 3's single-player campaign. He is a playable character and the main protagonist in the story. Biography Squad Missions Henry is a Staff Sergeant in the 1st Reconnaissance Battalion of the United States Marine Corps, serving in squad Misfit 1-3. He is deployed in Sulaymaniyah, Iraqi Kurdistan and Tehran, Iran in the war effort against the People's Liberation and Resistance in 2014, and is also the one who killed the game's main antagonist, Solomon. He, and Dimitri "Dima" Mayakovsky are the main protagonists of the story in Battlefield 3's single-player campaign, and Blackburn is the player-controlled character in the vast majority of the missions in the game, spanning with 7 out of the 12 missions. Personal Life Not much is known about Henry's personal life except for some facts revealed during the game's loading screens stating that Henry was born on Buffalo, New YorkAs seen on a text stated on the loading screen of Operation Swordbreaker.. His father's name is Michael Blackburn who fought during the Vietnam War, and according to Henry he would have random outbursts by the traumatized effects of the War. His mother's name is not known, and he also has a girlfriend/fiancee named Charlene. His grandfather George Blackburn fought in the European Theatre of World War II. Gallery battlefield3-launch-trailer-134x150.jpg|Staff Sergeant Blackburn in the Launch Trailer for Battlefield 3 Trivia *His voice and character model are portrayed by English actor Gideon Emery. *Blackburn's rank is Staff Sergeant, as indicated by the HUD text at the beginning of Operation Swordbreaker. *Blackburn's squad's callsign, as heard from radio chatter throughout the campaign, is Misfit 1-3. *Blackburn is a Designated Marksman, as he is the squad member who carries sniper rifles such as the Mk11 Mod 0 in Operation Swordbreaker and the M40A5 in Night Shift. * In Fear No Evil, when the player plays as Jonathan Miller, Blackburn can be seen fully for the first, and only time in-game. *Despite being a Staff Sergeant and the highest ranking Marine of Misfit 1-3, he is not in command of the squad. Ironically, everyone else of lower rank is usually giving orders to Blackburn. *In the "Fault Line" trailers, Blackburn is sleeveless and both of his arms are completely visible. However, this is only visible when he engages the PLR insurgent while trying to disarm an IED. In the final version however, his sleeves are rolled up to his elbow. *He wore black USMC Engineer gloves in the trailers, but the color has changed to the standard USMC Combat gloves (Brown/Black) in the actual game. *Blackburn receives several injuries and accidents on his missions, though they do not affect his combat capability or the gameplay. The scripted injuries are; **He is covered by rubble in an earthquake in Iran (Operation Swordbreaker) **The bus he was going to cross was hit by an RPG (Uprising) **While manning an HMMV Humvee turret, a PLR shot the vehicle with an RPG (Uprising) **The Misfit and Haymaker squads were ambushed by the PLR with an RPG hitting a flammable tank (Operation Guillotine) **Jumping through a window and falling two stories **Jumped on a running train (The Great Destroyer) **Grazed by a bullet from Solomon's .44 Magnum in a train window (Semper Fidelis and The Great Destroyer) **The stolen police car driven by Montes collided with Solomon's stolen SUV (The Great Destroyer) *When Miller fails to cover Blackburn in Fear No Evil, the Mission Fail screen will pop up and say his nickname "Black was Killed" instead of a formal "Blackburn was Killed". References ca:Henry Blackburnru:Генри Блекбёрнes:Henry BlackburnI Category:Characters Category:Characters of Battlefield 3